Please Don't Leave Sophie
by My Identity Stays Anonymous
Summary: After 2 years , Howl got his heart back, he still hasn't grown up. Making so many mistakes during the time, Sophie makes a decision... *One Shot*


**Disclaimer: I don't own Howl's Moving Castle. **

**NOTE: THIS IS MOVIE-VERSE. I have not read the book, although I want to, but then again I'm not a big reader for books. I APOLOGIZE FOR THE CONFUSING POINT OF VIEWS! I'm too lazy to fix it.**

**Starts with Howl's P.O.V.**

**Goes onto Sophie's P.O.V.**

* * *

_Please Don't Leave Sophie_

* * *

It's been seconds, minutes, hours, days, months, a year and Sophie Hatter didn't use her chance to leave. She stayed no matter the consequences. I've been a coward at times, well considering I am one, and sometimes we'll fight. I feel as if we are separating and becoming more distant. She's showing less smiles and more… well less happy emotions. Sophie will show fake smiles when she's lies about being fine and nothing's wrong. As much as I want to fix it, I just simply do not know how to.

"Howl, we're all surprised she can stay this long here. It's a good thing, but it feels as if she deserves to be at a better home." Calcifer (the talking fire demon) said.

"I really hope she doesn't leave! She's like a mom to me!" Markl hoped.

"I need to repay every time she helped me and that one time I accidentally got interested in another girl…" I replied.

Every night I think about what I should do to her to show how much I love her, but then I chicken out.

* * *

*2:38 am*

* * *

Ugh! I cannot sleep! I ran my fingers through my gray hair. It grew a little but not much. The reason I can't sleep is because I really don't know how much longer I will wait for Howl to become more mature instead of staying as a little boy. I love him too, but it doesn't feel as if he has mutual feeling. Maybe, just maybe it is time to leave. I packed my stuff into my bag, grabbed my hat and got out of my room. I walked softly and slowly as I made my way to the door. I started to hear footsteps on the stairs which made me froze at the spot I was standing. Uh oh… I might be caught. I couldn't move, yep I am definitely caught.

"Sophie?" A soothing voice that belongs to the wizard said. I didn't reply back. I stood there frozen, not knowing what to do. I'm guessing he obviously saw my suitcase by what he said next.

"Y-You're choosing to l-leave? Now?" Howl asked, becoming fully awake by my surprise news. I finally found my voice and replied.

"Yes Howl I am. Goodbye" I took a step forward then I felt strong, warm arms hug me from behind.

"Please don't leave us… me…" Howl begged.

"Why shouldn't I? You obviously can't grow up, it's been like 2 years since I've got you've got your heart back! I don't feel like I'm your lover, I feel like I'm only a maid to you!" I confessed, angrily.

"That was not my intention at all…. I just… really don't know what to do." He replied sadly.

"Well, until you can fix that problem, I'll be gone in the mean time!" Finally I've yanked myself out of Howl's strong grip.

I said my last word. "Goodbye." With that, I went outside the door. I hope the portal color changed… *sigh* It hurts so much to leave. I stood in front of the Jenkins' house. I slid down and sat down on the ground. I hugged my knees and thought about my actions. I'm going to miss them so much, especially Howl. I stay in front of there as tears start to come out and fall down my face. I cry silently, considering it's early morning. I think I'm going to stay here for a little bit. I drift of to sleep as I cry.

* * *

(oh it'll start of with Nobody's P.O.V. then goes onto Sophie's P.O.V.)

* * *

Howl wakes up to find Sophie right in front of the castle's door, outside of course. _She didn't leave yet, what a relief. _He thought, then carried her bridal-style into her, well old room, you can say, and then laid her onto the bed in there.

Later in the afternoon, Sophie wakes up, except she didn't expect to be on her old bed. _Huh? Wasn't I leaving yesterday morning, then cried in front of the door, not inside the house? It felt like a dream but I know I made my final decision. _Sophie got up and left the bedroom. _I guess Howl is upstairs. Markl might be playing with Heen, Calcifer, oooh, dang I don't know how to sneak out. _Well Sophie just decided to casually enter the living room. She greeted Calcifer.

"Hey Calcifer, I didn't use my chance to leave yesterday morning, but remind Howl to grow up first, then I'll come back. I'll check back sometime a few months form now. Okay? Don't tell them where I left. I'll miss you guys. Good bye then."

"Wait! Are you sure you really want to make this decision? Just because of Howl?" Calcifer asked. "I don't really know, I kind of need to be alone for a little bit. I just feel like I'm only his maid. We argue a lot too. I can't handle this right now. I thought I will get that fairytale, but guess I don't have that kind of luck. "

"Well I will respect that, but… PLEASE COME BACK SOON! *sigh* I guess this is goodbye again. Bye." He replied.

"I'm sorry, goodbye." I made my way to the door quickly, but once again, I heard Howl's voice and it made my heart shatter, knowing that I will miss that sweet voice of his. "Calcifer, is Sophie awake ye- Leaving again, I see" He said as I suddenly stopped walking. Tears slid down my face silently. My lips trembled as I bit down on my lip so I don't break down. My legs started working again and I left out of the door before Howl can catch me. I shut the door quickly and walk whatever direction I end up first. I start to break down and cried so much as I walked. Suddenly I felt the same pair of arms I felt yesterday morning from my first attempt to leave.

"I may not know how to grow up, but at least I know that you're the only one I want to be with, I don't care how cliche I sound… I only ask for you to stay with us, me" Howl confessed. Then he kissed me. My heart skipped so much and I felt butterflies. It's the same cycle again, I don't want to become some sort of maid, have him flirt with another girl and have him act like a child again. Heck! Markl is sometimes more mature than he is! I sunk into the kiss, knowing that this is the last kiss - Kiss Goodbye. After we pulled away, I replied, "I love you too Howl, but I don't think I'm going to stay with you. You've hurt me many times before, although I still stayed no matter how many times my heart shattered. It hurts to leave you and the others but I will wait for you to grow up first then I will come back. I've repeated that and that is the final say. Farewell."

I got out of his grip and left. He didn't chase after me. Good luck to you Howl. Goodbye…

Howl's P.O.V.

That was it. She's gone. The love of my life left me. What is this feeling? I felt this few times before, I just never figured it out. It pains my heart. Is this what they call… Guilt? Shattered Heart? Heart broken? I walk back home, as I cry. When I entered the house, I melted down. I couldn't stop crying. She's the only one that accepted me for who I am. Although I forgot about growing up. It's all my fault. I sat down and hugged my knees.

She's probably gone permanently, who knows by the time I've become a man… she'll forget about me… I don't want that to happen.

Sophie's gone…

All because of me…

**Done! This was something I was working on a few months ago, and left it sitting in my desktop. I got inspiration for a new story, and clicked to make a new document and then this document popped up and I'm like, I'll finish this first… so yeah.**

**REVIEW! **

**-My Identity Stays Anonymous**


End file.
